


Alzheimer

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Steve mắc bệnh Alzheimer





	Alzheimer

**Author's Note:**

> Bệnh này theo mình biết thì không khỏi được, nhưng ở cuối fic vẫn xin cho Steve được nhớ lại người mà anh yêu.

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Alzheimer - NyNy  
Artist: Aurinko

Steve nợ mọi người rất nhiều.

Những món nợ đôi khi vô tình, nhưng đôi khi là bất khả kháng. Nợ Peggy một điệu nhảy. Nợ Natasha một lần gặp lại. Nợ..

Nợ Tony một cuộc đời giản đơn.

Những món nợ luôn khiến anh day dứt khi nhớ về chưa bao giờ thật sự chấm dứt. Nó dai dẳng, ám ảnh anh từng ngày, kêu gào trong thâm tâm, rên rỉ trong tâm thức. Nó như hạt bụi nơi khoé mắt, lúc còn vương thì khiến người ta xốn xang, để khi mất rồi mới thấy trống rỗng đến rơi lệ.

Nhưng chẳng bao giờ anh cần phải bận lòng hơn nữa, chỉ bởi lẽ, anh đã quên mất cả rồi.

Steve Rogers bị bệnh, là căn bệnh Alzheimer quái ác.

Mới đầu, mọi chuyện vẫn như trước, chẳng có gì phải khiến người khác lưu tâm, nhưng rồi Steve bắt đầu quên. Ban đầu chỉ là cái đồng hồ, chìa khoá, rồi anh bắt đầu quên nhiều thứ khác, lớn hơn, rõ ràng hơn, như có lần anh không nhớ mình đã bỏ khiên đi đâu, dẫu rằng ít phút trước anh còn cầm nó. Tiếp theo, mọi việc dần tệ đi, anh gặp khó khăn trong việc tìm kiếm từ ngữ và quên tên mọi người, khả năng phân tích của anh cũng kém dần đi. Lúc mọi người biết anh mắc bệnh, thì mức độ bệnh đã ở mức 4/7 rồi. Lúc này Steve bắt đầu không nhớ những sự kiện xung quanh mình, thậm chí anh còn không thể đếm ngược từ một trăm trở xuống nữa. Tệ hơn là Steve trở nên lãnh cảm và vô tâm.

Bruce không thể làm gì cả, những máy móc, thiết bị tinh vi cũng không cách nào giúp Steve ngừng quá trình quên đi. Anh được phép nghỉ việc trong ánh mắt buồn rầu, quan tâm của mọi người.

***  
Mọi người phát giác Steve bắt đầu thích đi lang thang, chỉ cần không chú ý là anh lại bỏ đi đâu mất. 

"Chú ơi, con là Rosa, chú tên gì?" - một cô bé chạy lại kéo tay áo anh giữa công viên thành phố.

"Tên… tên.." - Steve lắp bắp nhưng không sao thốt nên tròn lời, tên của anh là gì?

Tại sao anh không cách nào nhớ ra bản thân tên gì? Anh là ai? Steve ôm đầu, trong trí óc không ngừng tự hỏi mình là ai, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có một câu trả lời. Bỗng trong ký ức mờ mịt của anh, một cái tên mơ hồ hiện lên.

"T- Tony"

"Chú là Tony, con là Rosa" - Cô bé bật cười khúc khích. - "Con ngồi đây đợi mẹ mua kem với chú nhé?"

Steve gật đầu rồi móc từ trong túi áo một viên kẹo cho cô bé. Cô bé thích lắm cảm ơn anh rối rít. Anh ngồi đó, tự nhủ rằng thì ra anh tên là Tony. Tony, một cái tên mới đẹp làm dao

"Steve, anh làm gì ở đây vậy?" - Wanda chạy vội tới, cô và cả đội đã kiếm anh cả ngày dài.

Nhưng Steve không đáp, trong khi cô bé nghiêng đầu hỏi:

"Chú ấy tên Tony, đâu phải tên Steve, cô ơi, cô có nhầm không?"

Wanda sững người, cô nhíu chặt mày:

"Làm sao cô nhầm được? Anh ấy rõ ràng là Steve Rogers cơ mà."

"Chú ấy vừa nói với con như vậy mà. Hay cô là người xấu, muốn bắt cóc chú Tony?"

Steve nhíu chặt mày, anh cảm thấy bất an vô cùng. Lời nói của cô gái ấy không đúng, nhưng đôi mắt cô lại không nói dối. Vậy anh là ai? Là Steve hay là Tony đây?

"Không không, cô không có ý đó!" - Wanda xua tay cố giải thích. - "Steve, anh rõ ràng là Steve mà, Tony.. Tony thật ra đã mất rồi."

Khoé mắt cô thì đầy nước mắt, con tim cô thì rầu rĩ đau thương. Cô không biết giữa hiện tại và quá khứ, giữa Tony và Steve, giữa bản thân và Vision, cô đang khóc vì điều gì…

Steve ôm chặt ngực, trái tim co thắt đầy đau đớn, anh tự hỏi lòng, cơn đau này là vì sao? Nhưng anh chẳng thể nào biết được câu trả lời, bởi lẽ, anh đâu nhớ gì..

Sau chiều hôm ấy, anh nhốt mình trong phòng thật lâu, anh cảm thấy thật ra bản thân đã quên mất điều gì rồi? Điều đó thật ra rất quan trọng đúng hay không? Và anh quyết định trong cơn chếnh choáng vì bệnh tật, anh rồi sẽ tìm ra câu trả lời, dù bằng cách nào đi nữa.

Sáng hôm sau, Steve biến mất. Mọi người lại ráo riết kiếm tìm. Bác sĩ cố vấn nói có thể Steve sẽ đi đến nơi anh có nhiều ký ức nhất, dù rằng ký ức trong anh giờ mờ nhạt vô cùng.

Thế nhưng, tháp Stark không có dáng anh, quán quen cũng không có.

Khi Wanda tìm thấy Steve, cô phải cố lắm mới không để tiếng khóc bật khỏi môi mình, nhưng nước mắt vẫn vương đầy gương mặt ấy, không sao ngừng được.

Steve mắc bệnh Alzheimer, quên sạch mọi thứ, anh thậm chí còn gặp khó khăn khi sinh hoạt. Vậy mà anh vẫn đứng đó, giữa quầy hàng thú nhồi bông của thành phố, giữa biết bao con thú rực rỡ sắc màu, không phải gấu bông người Nhện với hai màu xanh đỏ, cũng chẳng phải gấu bông hình Captain America với ba sắc màu quốc kỳ, mà là gấu bông của IronMan. Bàn tay gầy còm nâng niu con thú nhồi bông, trân trọng, thành kính như con chiên ngoan đạo nâng Kinh thánh. Trong khi đôi môi khô nẻ giữa tia nắng chiều buồn tênh, dịu dàng đặt nhẹ vào trán con thú ấy một nụ hôn. Đó là một nụ hôn dịu ngọt như thuở mới chớm hẹn hò, một nụ hôn đắng cay vị chia phôi ngày sau cuối.

Nhưng với những ai biết chuyện thì đó lại là một nụ hôn đau đến xé lòng nhưng cũng chấn động cả tâm hồn.

Steve không biết vì sao, chỉ biết linh tính, con tim anh mách bảo rằng dáng hình ấy xứng đáng với một nụ hôn. Chỉ một nụ hôn như thế lại khiến tim anh bớt nhức nhói lẫn xót xa.. IronMan, người là ai giữa dòng ký ức mờ nhạt này?

Người ta nhanh chóng phát hiện ra trí nhớ của Steve luôn có chấp niệm to lớn với Iron Man. Nếu bình thường Steve tỏ ra không hợp tác, thậm chí nghi ngờ với mọi người xung quanh, thì chỉ cần là Iron man nói, anh đều tin tưởng mà không chút do dự 

Bruce nhanh chóng phát triển những chương trình nâng cao trí nhớ với hình ảnh mô phỏng của Iron Man. 

"Nào Steve, thử đếm từ một đến hai mươi xem nào!" - Thiết bị phát hình ảnh Iron Man đang nói.

Steve im lặng nhìn dáng hình ấy, Bruce đã ngỡ là anh sẽ không đáp lại thì đôi môi Steve mở ra rồi khép lại, hồi lâu sau anh mới chậm rãi bật ra từng con số.

Bruce nhìn số liệu trên máy thở dài, anh không biết xúc cảm trong mình là gì nữa. Anh đã chứng kiến ngày bắt đầu của tình cảm ấy, chia xa, gặp lại, rồi tan vỡ lần nữa. Ngày đưa tiễn Tony Stark, ai cũng khóc, trái tim có cứng rắn cách mấy cũng khóc, chỉ duy nhất một dáng hình lặng im, không rơi lệ là Captain America. Anh đứng đó, hệt như một bức tượng, không biểu cảm, không nói gì, chỉ đơn giản là lặng im. Nhiều người lầm tưởng là anh không đau đớn, mà đâu hay trái tim anh ta chết lặng rồi. Không khóc, không phải vì không yêu, chỉ đơn giản là quá yêu. Nhưng sự mạnh mẽ của siêu chiến binh đã giúp anh che giấu nỗi đau ấy quá mức hoàn mỹ, để rồi khi nhận ra đã không cách nào vãn hồi. Anh quên tất cả.

Steve Rogers quên cả rồi, lại chỉ nhớ về một dáng hình.. 

Phải yêu đến bao nhiêu để khắc ghi một dáng hình? Phải yêu đến đậm sâu thế nào để nhớ mãi về một người? Và phải chịu bao nhiêu đau khổ, để đổi về cả cuộc đời không thôi day dứt về người?

Đến tận cùng Steve đã chịu đựng bao nhiêu sau sự ra đi của Tony Stark? Vậy mà anh tuyệt nhiên không thốt ra nửa lời nhớ nhung.

Lúc bé dại, cứ tưởng khóc là buồn, giờ mới biết có nụ cười còn khó coi hơn cả nước mắt. Bởi lẽ, suốt thời gian ấy, Steve đã không thể khóc ra nỗi đau này. Chỉ bởi lẽ anh là Captain America, nếu cả anh cũng khóc để nhạt nhoà nỗi nhớ, thì ai sẽ là người nhớ về con người ấy đây?

Lúc bé dại, cứ tưởng gặp nhiều sẽ quên mau, giờ mới biết đã yêu đậm sâu quên đi khó khăn thế nào, cứ như móc ruột, moi gan cũng chẳng thể xóa nhòa nụ cười đã in hằn trong tâm thức.

Nỗi nhớ.. Nó lan đi..  
Rất nhanh.. và mạnh mẽ..

Xoáy sâu vào tâm trí, nhấn chìm cả tâm thức, kêu gào đến nát lòng. Anh có gào, có khóc thét, gã cũng chẳng quay về, thế là đơn giản, anh thu nó vào lòng, góp nhặt từng kí ức về gã. Kéo anh cứ mãi khư khư cố chấp một quá khứ, một tình yêu, một dáng hình. Nhưng dù thế gian có đảo ngược, đồng hồ cát được quay lại ở điểm bắt đầu, anh sẽ sẵn sàng yêu gã lần nữa. Anh có hối, có tiếc, thì phải chăng cũng bởi lẽ hối tiếc đã không yêu gã sớm hơn. 

***  
Tình trạng Steve không tệ đi, nhưng rồi cũng không có chuyển biến tốt hơn. Chỉ đến khi Peter đến và trao cho Steve một bức hình. Bức hình sắc nét, rõ ràng với một nụ cười tươi tràn ngập tự tin và kiêu hãnh, đôi mắt nâu trong bức ảnh tràn đầy tia nắng ấm, người ta mới ngỡ ngàng trước nước mắt của Steve và đó là lần đầu tiên sau cái chết của Tony Stark, người ta mới thấy anh khóc. Nước mắt lăn dài, cuốn theo mọi uất hận trong đời, đau đến giày xéo tâm can..

"To- Tonyyy…" - Đây mới là Tony.

Quên sạch tất cả, kể cả tên mình lại chỉ nhớ về một cái tên khác…

Bruce lại lập trình lần nữa, anh đưa dáng hình Tony để giúp Steve trong quá trình giao tiếp, điều diệu kỳ là nó lại thành công khiến căn bệnh của Steve thuyên giảm.

Phòng của Steve giờ ngập tràn hình ảnh, gấu bông của Tony, của Iron Man, hệt như một người hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt. Bác sĩ đồng ý vì nó giúp Steve hợp tác điều trị và cải thiện tình hình.

***  
Rất lâu sau đó, khi Steve dần hồi phục, anh và Wanda ngồi cạnh nhau giữa công viên thành phố. Tay trái anh ôm gấu bông hình Iron Man, tay phải anh cầm tấm hình Tony nay đã cũ. Wanda lau nước mắt, bàn tay cô ôm chặt con gấu nhồi bông hình Vision:

"Có bao giờ anh nghĩ đến việc tự sát khi nỗi nhớ quá âm ỉ hay không?"

Steve lắc đầu.

"Tại sao? Rõ ràng là đã đau đớn đến thế?"

"Chết vì một ai đó thì dễ dàng hơn biết bao nhiêu lần sống vì một ai khác, Wanda. Nợ em ấy một đời giản đơn, thì tôi sẽ sống vì cuộc đời giản đơn ấy"

Wanda khóc, tiếng nức nở vụng về xen lẫn một nụ cười nhẹ tênh của Steve. Ai cũng có mất mát, cũng có đau thương, nhưng cách họ vượt qua nó mới chính là điều đáng quý.

May mắn thay, có thể nhớ ra đã yêu một người nhiều đến thế.


End file.
